Royal What?
by Servant Indo
Summary: Yuugi is a what? Wait, Katsuya seems in on it and no one else knows. Yuugi invites every one to a party to show them his is a... Pairings YuugiKatsuya, RyouSetoOC, HondaOtogi, YamiAnzu
1. Uniforms

Indo: Hey! Since no one is reviewing my other fic, I figured I'd start another one!

Ryou: Remember, if you want her to update, she needs at least 5 reviews.

Bakura: All reviews are welcomed!

Seto: Even though she may act like she owns us half of the time, she doesn't. If she did, then we would be living happily with our secret loves!

Indo: I hope you like it! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! like Seto said, but I do own the plot and Yuugi's father's name. The only one who can takethe name is my friend who helped me create him.

A/N:

/blah/ is aibou to yami.

\blah\ is yami to aibou.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chibi(1) Yuugi looked to his father. "Why do I have to stay with Jii-san (2)?"

"So that you don't get hurt. I'll come back for you. I promise Yuugi." Yuugi's father, Shimon, hugged Yuugi and walked back on to the jet.

"Goodbye… father."

"Father…" Yuugi awoke to the sound of his alarm. Reaching over, he turned it off.

"Yuugi! Breakfast!" Sugoroku hollered.

Yuugi sat up and let the blanket fall off his lean, bare chest. Yawning, he reached over and pulled on the Millennium Puzzle. Yami manifested next to him.

Yami blushed, never having seen Yuugi right after he got up. Normally, Yuugi placed the puzzle on last. Yami blushed even more when Yuugi stood up, exposing his bare lower half.

"G'morning, Yami." Yuugi walked over to his closet, pulling out his clothes.

"Good morning, Yuugi. Decided to do things differently?" Yami asked, sitting on Yuugi's bed in his Pharaoh outfit.

Yuugi pulled out his black leather pants and pulled them on without any underwear. He then pulled out his shirt that says 'Yuugi' on the front and pulled it on with a jacket (basically his Battle City outfit). Yuugi turned to Yami. "We are going to the mall today." Yuugi walked out of the room, followed by Yami, down to the kitchen.

Sugoroku turned, seeing both boys. "Ah, good morning Yuugi. Good morning Yami!"

Yami and Yuugi sat at the table. Normally Yami sat upstairs while Yuugi had breakfast.

/What is said at breakfast is never to be repeated. Am I clear/ Yuugi asked through their mind link.

Yami was startled by Yuugi's sudden change in tone. \Of course, Aibou.\

Sugoroku placed a large plate of pancakes in front of the boys. "Yuugi… umm… Ki darn lam se ti itah (3)?" Sugoroku asked.

Yami looked confused. Yami looked even more confused when Yuugi answered. "Se kearn. Test telarno cadvesto peneda kel selm (4)."

Sugoroku nodded. "Your father called. He said that he will be here in a fortnight. There will be a party and he suggests that you invite your friends and have that way be the way to show who you truly are. What do you think?"

Yuugi thought a moment. "Sounds like a great idea. I'll make up the invites tonight, and send them out tomorrow. Do you still have the ring in the cabinet?" Yuugi asked, pulling a pile of pancakes onto his plate.

Yami sat eating and looking between the two. "Yes. I will place it on your desk. Is there anything else that you shall need?"

Yuugi finished the bite of pancake and nodded. "Yes. I will need my outfit pulled out of my suitcase."

Sugoroku nodded. "I shall get that done for you. Does Katsuya still have his uniform?"

"I think so. I'll ask him today." Yuugi finished his pancakes and stood up. "We have to meet the group at the arcade. Come Yami." Yuugi headed to the door, waiting for Yami to finish and join him.

Yami came running out, grinning. "So, what was that all about?"

"I have a secret that only one of my friends knows about. You are closer to knowing then the others, but you will have to wait until the dance to find out." Yuugi pulled on his studded boots, and turned to the door. Both left and headed to the arcade.

Upon arrival, the group all jumped about them. Yuugi looked to Katsuya and nodded. "Katsuya, may I speak with you? Alone?" Everyone looked confused, but Katsuya who nodded.

Yuugi led Katsuya to a secluded area. After looking to see if the coast was clear, Yuugi looked to Katsuya. "Do you still have your uniform?"

"Yes sir. I keep it hidden from my father. Do I need to pull it out?"

"Yes. Father is coming in a fortnight and will be holding a party. That is when everyone will find out our secret."

Katsuya nodded. "Alright."

Both walked back to the group and the spent the day playing games. Katsuya stayed close to Yuugi, Honda and Otogi kept on disappearing together, Anzu and Yami slipped off to play Dance Dance Revolution, and Ryou and seto started to play a game together, Seto standing behind Ryou. Occasionally Yuugi caught sight of Ryou and Seto kissing briefly.

The days went by quickly. Yuugi handed out the invites (Katsuya got one too as to not raise suspicion) and made sure everyone knew it was a formal occasion. Finnally the night of the dance arrived.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/Ns:

Chibi - child-like

Jii-san – Grandpa

"Ki darn lam se ti itah?" – "is it okay for him to listen?" (this is not Japanese. I made it up!)

Se kearn. Test telarno cadvesto peneda kel selm." – "Oh yes. He already knows not to repeat anything." (again, I made it up)

Indo: I know it probably is crummy, but I'm waiting on more reviews on 'Angel or Demon' and needed something to do.

Ryou: Remember, at least 5 reviews before the next chapter can get posted!


	2. The Party

Indo: Hello! I'm back!

Bakura: As am I .

Ryou: Indo finally updated! Now this chapter is all about finding out what Yuugi is and is all about me and Seto… Sort of…

Seto: Hugs Ryou At least while the party is getting started!

Indo: Well, let's get on with the fic. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or else they would all be gay and Anzu would have been erased from all the shots with her because she is annoying. I do own Yukai's name, Shimon's name, Sledge, Iguuy, Mesako, Lafema, Fendoca, Petramo, Setsoma, Setcoma, Setnoma, Rolkamo, Kirana, and Indo. You take them with out asking, that is called stealing. Only my friends that live near me have permission at the moment.

6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6

Ryou and Seto stood side-by-side, arms linked. They looked up as the announcer started announcing some new comers. The fancy ball, that the two were invited to by Yuugi, was becoming rather large.

"Lord Mesako Rarushi. Occupation: Philanthropist. Head of the main Rarushi home." A young man walked in. His face was covered in a full white mask, fully set off by his old styled uniform. His short white hair pulled back in a neat ponytail.

Ryou looked to Seto. "Do you think this family is here because of wealth?"

"Highly possible." Seto glanced to the stairs that people where to come in through after being announced.

"Lord Lafema Rarushi. Occupation: Pediatrician." Another young man came in, his long flowing white hair flowing carelessly behind his back as he was in the same uniform as Lord Mesako.

"How many do you think there are?" Ryou asked.

"I guess about 5," Seto returned.

"Lord Fendoca Rarushi. Occupation: Weight Trainer." A young man walked in and down the stairs in the same out fit as the other two. His short white hair bouncing as he walked over to the right side of the stairs, next to the other two.

"I'm guessing more then that." Ryou smirked at Seto.

"Lord Petramo Rarushi. Occupation: Doctor. Family Physician." A young man with a very long white braid walked in the same outfit as the other three, walking over to the other side of the stairs, opposite the three.

"I think your right," Seto replied.

"Lords Setsoma, Setcoma, and Setnoma Rarushi. Occupations: Philosophers." In walked three young men. All wore the same outfit as the others, but their white hair was in a neat bun at the top of their heads. They walked over and stood next to Petramo, facing the stairs like the others.

"Ryou, I have to say, you seem to know your families." Seto glanced at Ryou who was smirking.

"Lord Rolkamo Rarushi. Occupation: Nurse." A young man with short white hair walked in and stood next to Fendoca.

"Do you think there are any girls?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. Look," Ryou said pointing to the stairs.

"Lady Kirana Rarushi. Occupation: Psychiatrist." A young woman with long white fluffy hair walked down the stairs. Her dress was a forest green, which flowed to the floor. She walked down the stairs, standing next to Rolkamo.

"Finally, the procession is over," Seto mumbled.

Ryou shook his head. "Not quite."

Everyone around Ryou and Seto bowed. After noticing that they were the only ones standing, they followed suit, keeping theirs eyes on the stairs.

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Indo Rarushi, High Priestess of Time Town (1). Occupations: Queen of time Town, head of the Royal Guard of Egypt, and High Priestess of Egypt. Head of the Rarushi family." A beautiful young woman walked up to the top of the stairs. Her long silver hair flowed along the shoulders of her beautiful black dress. A garnet encrusted gold crown sat upon her head. She walked down and stood next to Setnoma.

All of a sudden, the 10 moved quickly back up the stairs. Trumpets started playing, getting the whole dances' attention. "And now, presenting their Royal highnesses, Pharaoh Shimon and Queen Yukai (A/N Sorry, my friend and I couldn't remember Yuugi's mother's name so we came up with this name.)." A man that looked like an older version of Yuugi walked in with a beautiful woman standing beside him (A/N Shimon is in the same outfit Yami was in in the first chapter.). Surrounding the two was Mesako, Lafema, Fendoca, Rolkamo, and Kirana.

"Presenting their highnesses, the princes: Oldest, Prince Sledge, and youngest, Prince Iguuy." Two boys walked up, wearing the same thing as their father. The two were surrounded by Setsoma, Setcoma and Setnoma.

Ryou was looking around. "Hey, Seto? Have you seen Yuugi? He said he would be here!"

Seto shook his head. "No. I'm wondering where he is too."

"And now, presenting the Royal Heir. Prince Yuugi Horus Ra Seth Osiris Anukis Amenhotep Motou!" Yuugi walked up to the top of the stairs and started to descend, followed by Petramo and Indo. Once down at the bottom of the stairs, Katsuya walked up in a royal guard uniform and bowed to him. He offered his arm to Yuugi, who accepted it without hesitation.

Ryou looked wide-eyed. "Yuu-yuu- he- wha- how-?"

Seto looked to his koi (2). "I'm just as confused as you. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that some living here at my age is wealthier then me." Seto turned to Yuugi as Yuugi and Katsuya walked up. "I'm glad to you are here Yuugi. You certainly surprised us. And I take it as you already knew Katsuya?"

Katsuya nodded. "Yes. I am Yuugi personal bodyguard. Indo here," Katsuya indicated to Indo who was standing on Yuugi's right, "is his other personal bodyguard."

"So, you're a prince? Why didn't ya tell us before?" Honda said tartly as he walked up with Otogi at his elbow.

"Yes, I am a prince. I kept it a secret because of some issues with the war. I was to stay hidden." Yuugi turned to Honda and Otogi. "I never meant to keep you in the dark. Father said I was not to let anyone know of my birth status."

"But you told Katsuya!" Honda hollered.

"Actually, I have been in on this since before Yuugi moved here. I've been his personal bodyguard for about 10 years," Katsuya stated as he leaned down to Yuugi. Yuugi giggled as Katsuya licked his ear.

"But then that would have made you like 7 years old!" Honda exclaimed.

"Yes, that was the age we were when I took on the job of being Yuugi's personal bodyguard. I took it so that I didn't have to move at the time. Yuugi and I became friends and when mother and father decided to leave, I didn't want to. So they gave me the chance to find a job in Egypt. If I found a job in a week, then I could stay, but if not, I had to go with them. I turned to Yuugi and his father to find a job and Pharaoh thought that since I spent so much time with Yuugi, he'd have me trained as a personal bodyguard." Katsuya explained.

"Then why is there 2 other body guards here?" Honda asked.

"The whole royal family has certain bodyguards. I have 3 of them. There is no way that only one would do for a 24/7 (3) job. Indo mostly takes nights and Petramo takes days that Katsuya needs rest. When there is a big gathering, then I get all 3 of them. Katsuya usually comes as my date to these gatherings and Indo and Petramo come as bodyguards." Yuugi explained.

Honda sighed. "So, does this mean that you are richer then Kaiba?" Honda asked.

Yuugi chuckled. "Yes, Seto is now third (4) richest in this room."

"Third?" Kaiba asked as he walked behind Ryou and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on Ryou's shoulder.

"Yes, third. Actually it is second because Indo's family and mine are kind of tied in first." Yuugi smiled.

"That is what happens when you are a royal," Indo said. Her voice was smooth and silky.

"Wow, you speak!" Otogi said in amazement.

"Yes, I speak. I just only do so when I see fit," Indo retorted.

"Ummm… I don't think you should anger her," Seto said mortified, seeing Indo's silvery hair start to light on fire.

"Otogi, angering a fire angel is not the best of ideas," Yuugi warned.

"So, when are we going to get to go to Egypt?" Seto asked calmly, keeping an eye on Indo.

"In a fortnight (5)," Yuugi said happily.

6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6.6

( 1 ) the High Priestess is the highest rank one can get in Time Town. I created Time Town, you cannot take!

(2 ) Koi is not the fish. It means lovely or love in Japanese. The Japanese called their fish lovely, hence the name koi.

(3 ) 24/7 job is needed when protecting a royal. Indo and Katsuya are the main ones and Petramo is only needed at social gatherings.

(4 ) Because Indo and Yuugi are both higher status, they are richer then Seto.

(5 ) For those who don't know, a fortnight is 2 weeks.

Indo: I hope you like it! I know Ryou and Seto do!

Ryou: Yep! And remember, she needs at least 5 reviews before she can update.

Seto: Even constructive criticism is helpful.

Bakura: And ideas people! Oh, and if you want information on Time Town, just e-mail Indo, she'll give you the information.

All: Ja ne!


End file.
